Una Historia de Navidad
by Mizuho
Summary: Una deliciosa mezcla de fantasía, realidad, amor y temor. Una historia de navidad, donde todos buscamos la felicidad. One Shot.


**Una Historia de Navidad**

**By: Mizuho**

Caminando por las pobladas calles de Tokio, la joven de larga melena azabache y ojos azules cuales zafiros, iba entre las tiendas haciendo las compras de último momento. Su trabajo la dejaba exhausta y con muy poco tiempo para dedicárselo a sí misma. Lo que al principio había sido algo maravilloso, la había esclavizado a horarios interminables, enormes presiones y al final ni la paga era suficiente, ni el trabajo gratificante. Al ver los aparadores de las tiendas sintió repulsión, sus diseños vulgarizados por las grandes compañías.

-Kami... no puedo creerlo...

-Odio los jueguetes comerciales...

Viendo a su lado, un hombre alto, con el pelo como largos hilos de plata, ojos como soles y un cuerpo por el que feliz pecaría, la vio y le sonrió.

-Sesshoumaru Kurautsu...

-Rin Takemi... decía que no le gustan los juguetes comerciales?

-Muchos son buenos... pero la comercialización los hace una porquería...

-Sabe un poco de esto...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Digamos que mi trabajo tiene mucho que ver con juguetes... y sé bien quién es usted...

-En serio?

-Claro... la verdad es que no había visto un arte como el suyo en años...

Rin sonrió tímidamente.

-Tiene tiempo? Le gustaría acompañarme a una taza de chocolate?

Rin no pudo evitar reír.

-Chocolate?

-El doctor me quitó el café...

Rin aceptó, una vez en el café, Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo, era ciertamente una belleza y él jamás imaginó conocer una mujer como ella, apenas la conocía y se sentía bien a su lado.

Durante las siguientes semanas se citaban en el mismo café y compartían toda la tarde. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru deseaba compartir más que un café y aquella sería la tarde decisiva.

Al verla llegar, se puso de pie y la recibió con una sonrisa, al ayudarla a sentarse, la besó en la mejilla y no perdió detalle de su sorpresa.

-Esta noche van a encender el árbol de la plaza, te gustaría ir a verlo?

-En serio?

-Es todo un espectáculo. Hacen shows de bailes y obras teatrales... creo que anunciaron el Cascanueces...

-Me encanta el cascanueces! Cuando era niña bailaba ballet y lo representé 4 veces!

-Entonces estoy seguro de que esta noche será especial.

Rin le sonrió sinceramente, pero había un dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

-Rin, pasa algo?

-Sesshoumaru... de verdad me encantaría ir contigo... pero no puedo...

-Porqué?

-E-es que...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Perdona lo de antes... onegai, no te lo pierdas sólo por una tontería mía...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Lo siento...

Después de todo, Rin aceptó ir con él. Una vez en la casa, se preparó para la noche. Llegado el momento, Sesshoumaru pasó por ella como se lo había prometido, una vez en el auto, tomó una rosa y se la entregó.

-Gracias, es preciosa...

-No sabía bien cuál te gustaba, así que...

-Las rosas están bien...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Rosas... entendido...

Rin lo vio mientras aspiraba el aroma de la rosa y sonrió para sí misma. Era una rosa de un amarillo intenso con las puntas rojas y tenía un aroma dulce y fuerte.

-Me encanta el color... dónde la conseguiste?

-Digamos que... una amiga me hizo el favor...

-Entiendo...

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y luego de aparcarse, la ayudó a bajar, notó que dejó la rosa en el auto.

-No quiero que se maltrate...

-No hay problema...

Fueron hasta la plaza, ya estaba algo poblado, Sesshoumaru encontró un lugar desde donde se podía apreciar todo.

-Ya falta poco... primero hacen las obras y terminan la noche encendiendo el árbol.

-No sabía de ésta actividad... la hacen todos los años?

-Siempre, desde niño vengo todos los años...

-Ya veo...

Rin había comenzado a sentirse especial hasta ese momento.

-Sesshoumaru! Oy!

Sesshoumaru levantó una mano haciendo señas. Una pareja se acercó a ellos, ninguno ocultó su sorpresa de verlo acompañado.

-Rin... ellos son mi hermano, Inuyasha y su esposa Kagome...

-De verdad está contigo?

-Algún problema, infelíz?

-No... no más...

Rin lo vio hacerle caras a su esposa y ella reír y decirle que se tranquilizara.

-Kagome Kurautsu, mucho gusto...

-Rin Takemi...

-No les hagas caso, son hermanos... se aman y se odian a la vez...

Rin sonrió tímidamente.

…...

Había sido una noche maravillosa, las luces, los villancicos. Luego de que el espectáculo terminara, fueron a cenar todos juntos, ahora la noche se acercaba a su final, Sesshoumaru conducía hacia su apartamento, la llevaba directo a su soledad. En una oportunidad la vio y notó su mirada apagada mientras acariciaba los pétalos de la flor. Una vez que llegaran, la escuchó suspirar, la ayudó a bajar y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Negada a aceptar su soledad, Rin lo invitó a pasar prometiéndole una copa de vino.

-No es la gran cosa... pero es muy bueno...

Sesshoumaru abrió la botella.

-Es una buena cosecha!

Rin sonrió. Estuvieron hablando por horas hasta que el alcohol surtió efecto y pidiéndole disculpas, Rin se quedó dormida. Sesshoumaru la acomodó en la cama y al apartarse, Rin sujetó su mano.

-No te vallas...

-Rin...

-No me dejes sola...

Al salir de la habitación, observó las fotografías en el pasillo. Una familia preciosa, y pudo ver cómo cada cierto tiempo, faltaba un miembro de la misma, hasta que sólo quedaban ella y quien suponía era su madre a pesar de los años marcados en su rostro y la juventud de Rin.

Se acomodó en el sillón de la sala y se quedó viendo las estrellas tras el enorme ventanal.

…...

Rin despertó y se encontró sola, vestida con la ropa de la noche anterior. Se metió al baño arrastrando los pies. Al salir, dio un grito al ver a un hombre dormido en su sofá. Sesshoumaru despertó espantado y se cayó.

-Ay! Por Kami! Estás bien?

-Sí... estoy bien... buenos días...

-B-buenos días... lo siento... yo... creo que tomé demasiado...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Me prestas tu baño?

-Sí! Seguro!

Rin le entregó un cepillo de dientes nuevo y una toalla.

-Gracias...

Cuando Sesshoumaru volvió, Rin preparaba el desayuno para ambos.

-Huele delicioso!

-Sólo es un poco de miso y natto con arroz...

Luego de desayunar, Sesshoumaru alababa su comida.

-Lamento mucho lo de anoche... yo... aveces no logro controlarme cuando tomo...

-Tranquila... no pasa nada... Rin...

-Kami, lo siento tanto... tuviste que pasar la noche en ese sillón...

-Es muy cómodo... Rin, escucha...

-Mamá siempre me decía que era muy distraída...

-Ya no pienses más en eso...

Sesshoumaru le quitó los platos de la mano y los dejó en el fregadero.

-Rin... quieres ponerme atención sólo un minuto?

-Sesshoumaru...

-Sí eres muy distraída... pero necesito que me escuches...

-Qué pasa?

-Yo... Rin... yo...

Hallándose incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas, se lanzó al todo por el todo y atrayéndola a su pecho, la besó. Sus labios entreabiertos se encontraron y sintió cómo reaccionaba a la caricia de su lengua en sus labios. Al separarse, la vio esperando una respuesta, ella aún no salía de su asombro, se lo quedó viendo y se tocó los labios con los dedos.

-Sesshoumaru, tú...

-No dejo de pensar en tí... éstas 3 semanas han sido maravillosas... Rin, quiero ser mucho más que amigos...

-Yo...

-No sé si es muy pronto o qué... pero te quiero, Rin...

-Yo...

Al ver que no había respuesta, Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza mientras sonreía como burlándose de sí mismo.

-Perdóname...

Sesshoumaru se volvió a verla, su voz corrompida por el llanto, sus lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-No puedo... perdóname, por favor...

-Rin...

-Mi vida está marcada por el desastre... no quiero que nada malo te pase... onegai, perdóname...

-No me va a pasar nada... Rin...

-Por Kami, cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Es como una maldición...

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó en las palmas, al separarse notó las cicatrices en sus muñecas.

-Rin...

-Es una maldición... no puedo morir... y tengo que cargar con el dolor de perder a todo el que me importa...

-Rin, es una tontería... tuviste mala suerte...

-Toda mi familia murió! Sólo quedo yo... onegai, no quiero que te pase nada...

-Rin... entonces te importo...

-No! No lo digas!

-Sé un poco egoísta, Rin... déjate querer!

-No! Onegai, márchate!

Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza.

-Rin, no me iré a ninguna parte... te importo lo suficiente como para...

-Cállate! No lo digas! No lo digas!

-Al menos admite que me quieres...

-NOOO! No lo digas! Sesshoumaru, onegai...

Sesshoumaru desistió. Había algo que desde el principio no le había gustado de ese apartamento, ahora tenía más razones.

-Vamos a salir, sí?

Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que fuera del apartamento Rin era una persona completamente diferente.

-Rin... qué te parece si vamos a ver a un amigo? Te aseguro que te va a caer bien...

-Está bien...

Sesshoumaru condujo hasta un templo, dos pequeñas con el pelo negro y ojos azules aparentemente de la misma edad corrieron hacia él.

-Tío!

-Tío Madu!

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru se tiró al piso y recibió a las dos pequeñas en un fuerte abrazo.

-Mis princesitas! Y papá, se encuentra?

-Papa no, mama...

-Vamos a verla...

Al acercarse, vieron a una mujer muy hermosa doblar ropa con un pequeño acomodado a su lado.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Hola, Sango!

-Mama, ella es la novia de tío!

Sango la vio sorprendida, Rin sólo sonrió con las mejillas coloradas.

-Y el monje libidinoso?

Sango rió a carcajadas y le dijo que estaba trabajando. Al Rin ver el enorme animal que se acercaba, prácticamente brincó a los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Ay! Kami, qué es eso?

-Tranquila... Kirara no hace daño...

-Kirara!

-Kirara!

Las niñas se subieron a su lomo.

-Estás segura?

-Kirara es un tigre de bengala blanco pero no come carne... la aldea donde crecí en las montañas, los criamos así...

Kirara se acercó y la olió, Rin se aferraba a Sesshoumaru.

-Lindo felino... Kami... Sesshoumaru...

-Ya, ya... Kirara, déjala, la estás asustando...

Kirara se alejó sin más.

-Oy! Sesshoumaru!

-Miroku! Me alegra verte!

Los amigos se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

-Miroku... me gustaría que me ayudaras en algo...

-Bien... pasen... hablaremos más calmados adentro...

Una vez en el interior de la casa, Miroku escuchó las explicaciones de Sesshoumaru.

-Eso me suena a alguna alma sin descanso... dime algo, Rin... sabes de alguien que haya muerto guardándote rencor?

-Ni idea...

-Bueno, mi recomendación es que ores por esa alma... debería solucionarse fácilmente...

…...

Pasaron todo el día juntos, para la noche, Sesshoumaru compró cena y la llevó al apartamento de Rin. Después de cenar, Sesshoumaru buscaba una película. Fue a la cocina por una cerveza y vio a Rin colocar algo en el horno.

-Qué haces?

-Un truco...

-De magia?

-No... ya verás...

-Vamos a ver la tele...

-Voy en 15 minutos...

-No...

-Anda, dame 15 minutos...

-Como desees...

Sesshoumaru comenzó a besarla, la levantó y la acomodó en el desayunador mientras se la comía a besos, sentía sus delicadas manos acariciar su cabellera y sus hombros, deslizó sus labios sobre su piel hasta llegar a su cuello y al comienzo de su pecho, sólo la escuchaba gemir y sentía su cuerpo vibrar, se separaron al escuchar la alarma. Rin sacó una bandeja del horno.

-Es la rosa que te dí?

-Sí...

-Porqué hiciste eso?

-Así se conserva... mañana la cubro con barniz y no pierde su color ni forma nunca...

-Eso no es necesario...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Te regalaré una todos los días...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Dime algo... siempre eres tan lindo?

-Digamos que es la época...

Rin rió a carcajadas. Se acomodaron para ver la película pero se quedaron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, Sesshoumaru despertó y sonrió al verla dormir sobre su pecho. Acariciando sus mejillas, la llamó con suavidad.

-Rin...

-Hm?

-Rin, despierta...

-Ay! Kami! Sesshoumaru!

-Buenos días...

-Buenos días...

-No comprendo... se supone que sea un castigo dormir en el sofá... pero para mí es como el primer día de vacaciones...

Rin rió, Sesshoumaru la atrajo a él en un tierno beso.

-Qué le parece si nos levantamos?

-Hmm... tenemos que hacerlo?

-Yo no...

Rin sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Vamos a... dormir un poco más...

-Con el sol en la cara?

-Qué exigente! Vamos a la cama...

-Finalmente me invitan a la cama!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Estás loco...

-Puede ser... pero loco por tí, preciosa...

Rin rió nuevamente a la vez que caía en la cama presa de sus cosquillas.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Hm?

-Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

-Adelante...

-A qué te dedicas exactamente?

-Fabricación y exportación de juguetes... tú?

-Diseño de juguetes...

-Hm! Curioso!

-Qué cosa?

-Nos conocimos frente a una juguetería...

-Es verdad... no tiene nada de curioso!

Sesshoumaru rió cuando Rin le hizo cosquillas.

-Matte! Matte!

Rin se detuvo.

-Tu comida favorita...

-Cerdo asado, papas a la crema con mucha pero mucha salsa... y pastel de navidad... qué hay de tí?

-Carne asada, no importa cuál... si fue hecha al carbón...

-Ok, me toca preguntar... postre favorito?

-Tres leches... color favorito...

-El de tus ojos...

-No se vale!

Rin cerró los ojos.

-De qué color son?

-El azúl más intenso y hermoso que haya visto en mi vida...

Rin abrió los ojos, lo vio a él con los ojos cerrados.

-Sessh...

-De qué color son mis ojos?

-Miel... con una mirada dulce y tierna como la miel misma... Sessh... de verdad te gustan mis ojos?

-Me fascinan... son hermosos...

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru le respondió y la besó con ternura.

-Tu canción favorita?

-Es difícil...

-Sí? Cómo?

-Me considero músico aficionado... toco el piano desde niño...

-En serio? A mí me encanta el piano... pero no tengo tanta destreza...

-Te daré lecciones privadas...

Rin sonrió.

-Es una promesa?

-Y la sello con un beso...

Volvieron a besarse.

-Tu mayor preocupación?

-Ser la causa de tu tristeza...

-Cómo puedes serlo?

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-No sé...

Rin se abrazó a él y se acomodó en su pecho.

-Eres tonto...

-Preciosa...

-Eres un tonto adorable...

-Rin, no tienes que trabajar?

-Ya mi trabajo terminó este año...

-En serio?

-Sí... ya lanzaron los productos... creé 5 juguetes diferentes... ahora sólo me siento y recibo mi dinero... aunque te juro, a veces pienso que no es suficiente...

-Cuál es tu favorito de todos?

Rin sonrió y lo buscó.

-Es para bebés... lo quería crear a prueba de todo, pero... me excusas, pero los fabricantes son unos rateros, me dijeron que para qué vender un juguete que dure para siempre?

-Cómo así?

-Ay no te hagas el tonto!

-Pues sí... yo sólo hago juguetes de calidad!

-Los hacen con material barato... un ejemplo... yo lo quería con plástico duro, resistente a las caídas, ellos lo hicieron con el más barato que encontraron... yo quería recubrir las baterías y el sistema de sonido y luces para que fuese a prueba de agua, ellos lo dejaron todo afuera... discutí mucho con ellos...

-Déjame verlo...

-Éste es el prototipo... así es como debe ser...

Sesshoumaru examinó el juego y hasta se divirtió unos minutos.

-Es genial! Oye, Rin... te gustaría trabajar conmigo? Te aseguro que se fabricará tal y como lo hagas... sin cambios, sin rebajas en el presupuesto...

-Hm! Háblame de negocios después de navidad...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Me gusta mucho... eres excelente...

-Gracias...

Rin sonrió. Luego de un par de horas, se levantaron.

-Tengo algo que hacer... cenamos juntos?

-Seguro...

-Excelente... paso por tí a las 7?

-Qué tal si cocino algo?

-Perfecto...

Se despidieron con un beso y Sesshoumaru se marchó.

…...

Sin rastros de Sesshoumaru en toda la tarde, Rin preparó la cena y se vistió para la ocasión, un corto vestido de seda negra con finos tiros a los hombros y una suave caída. Puso una música suave y encendió algunas candelas. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru no llegó. Con más preocupación que otra cosa, recogió todo y apenas lo iba a llamar cuando timbró el teléfono.

-Bueno?

-Rin se encuentra?

-Ella habla...

-Rin, es Kagome... la cuñada de Sesshoumaru...

-Pasó algo?

-Sesshoumaru sufrió un accidente...

-Dónde está?

Rin tomó su cartera y salió de inmediato, apenas llegó al hospital y se encontró con Inuyasha y Kagome en la emergencia. Vio a Sesshoumaru cubierto de heridas y sangre y retrocedió.

-Rin...

-Es mi culpa...

-Rin, no...

-Lo siento tanto, Sesshoumaru... onegai... díganle que lo siento...

Rin salió huyendo del lugar. Sesshoumaru dejó que terminaran de vendarlo y lavar las heridas.

-Tiene suerte, Kurautsu... no se rompió un solo hueso...

-Ya me puedo ir?

-Seguro...

-Gracias...

Con la receta en los bolsillos, salió de la sala de emergencias.

-Sesshoumaru, Rin...

-Dónde está Rin?

-Huyó... sólo dijo que lo sentía mucho...

-Argh! Idiota! Te dije que no la llamaras!

-Fui yo quien la llamó, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru salió del lugar y fue tras ella. Fue a los lugares que frecuentó con ella y entonces le vino a la mente.

**Flashback.-**

Habían acordado que esa tarde Rin decidiría a dónde irían. Una vez en el auto, Rin condujo hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Pasando la playa, continuó hasta un pequeño escondite, un pedacito de cielo en la tierra. Sesshoumaru la vio correr feliz hacia el agua, rió con los brazos abiertos, recibiendo la brisa que la acariciaba, lo vio y sonrió.

-Ven...

-Se me dañan los zapatos...

-Quítatelos! Ven, disfruta!

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y sintió sus delicadas manos rodearlo.

-Este es el mejor lugar del mundo...

-En serio?

-Bromeas? Es mi lugar favorito...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, sentía su corazón latir fuerte dentro de su pecho, su garganta secarse y cómo los labios le hormigueaban deseosos de besarla.

**Fin del Flashback.-**

Sesshoumaru condujo hasta el lugar y sintió que se le encogía el corazón al verla, sentada en la arena, encorvada llorando a todo pulmón, segura de que nadie la escucharía.

-Kami, preciosa...

Se acercó con cautela, no quería asustarla, la tocó en los hombros y conoció la frase siempre listo cuando Rin lo golpeó.

-Qué rayos... Sesshoumaru!

-No quise asustarte...

-Oh! Kami, lo siento! Lo siento tanto!

-Ya no importa...

Arrodillada frente a él, examinó su rostro lleno de cortadas. Sus ojos enrojecidos se volvieron a humedecer y saladas gotas cayeron sobre él.

-Perdóname... por favor...

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mano y acarició sus mejillas.

-Tú no tienes la culpa...

-No trates de engañarte...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-No trates de engañarte tú...

La atrajo hacia su pecho, duraron horas así hasta que cayó la noche.

-Mejor nos vamos...

-Sí...

-Pasaré por mi apartamento y luego iré al tuyo...

-Está bien...

-Rin...

-Sí?

-Te quiero...

Rin sonrió incapaz de responderle, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Tú no tienes la culpa...

…...

Una vez en la ciudad, Sesshoumaru buscó algo de ropa y fue a la casa de Rin. Ella sonrió al verlo, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No quiero estar sola...

-No lo estarás...

Luego de cenar, se acomodaron a ver una película de navidad. Rin sonrió presa de su abrazo y al girar a verlo, sus labios se encontraron.

-Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado si el verdadero San Nicolás era tan gordo...

-Hm... No lo creo...

-Te imaginas? Un Santa sexy y joven? Si las mujeres lo supieran, todas lo pedirían a él de regalo...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Pero qué imaginación, preciosa!

-Sé que quizás ya tienes planes para noche buena... pero... estaba pensando en hacer algo... no importa... de seguro que tienes planes...

-Rin...

A partir de ese momento, el semblante de Rin cambió. Sesshoumaru comprendió que pasaría nochebuena sola. Rodéandola con sus brazos, la besó con ternura en la mejilla.

-Tengo que trabajar en nochebuena...

-Qué? P-pero...

-No puedo hacer nada... quisiera que pudieras venir conmigo... pero... qué tal si hacemos una gran cena el 23 y celebramos sólo tú y yo...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Oye, preciosa...

-Sesshoumaru, dime la verdad...

Se apartó de él y tomó aire.

-Yo soy la otra?

-Qué?

-Estás casado y me tienes por amante?

-Estás loca! Claro que no!

-Sesshoumaru...

-Si fueras mi amante, te habría presentado a mi familia?

Rin no contestó, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Sólo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer el 24...

-Está bien...

…...

Sesshoumaru se paseaba de un lado a otro a lo largo de un enorme salón decorado completamente navideño con dulces por doquier.

-Su chocolate, señor...

-Gracias... Jaken, debe haber una manera...

-Lo siento, señor... pero no es posible...

-Pero es que...

-Sólo los involucrados directamente pueden conocer el secreto...

-Es mi novia! Claro que está involucrada!

-Sabe bien a qué me refiero...

Dando un fuerte resoplido, se echó en el sillón cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

-Señor...

-Sí?

-La lista...

-Ya la revisé...

-Debe hacerlo dos veces...

-Grr! Quién fue el imbécil que inventó esa estúpida regla?

-Usted...

Sesshoumaru vio a su asustada asistente.

-Ya lo sé... es una pregunta retórica!

-O-ok! Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos solos... todos salgan, por favor...

Jaken era el último en salir, Sesshoumaru le pidió que se quedara.

-Jaken... mi más fiel compañero...

-Oh! No me gusta esto...

-Vamos... amigo, ayúdame...

-La última vez que hiciste algo parecido un niño se quedó sin juguetes esa navidad... y recuerdas quién era?

-Por Kami un error hace 70 años y no me dejan en paz!

-Quién fue ese niño?

-Adolfo Hitler...

Sesshoumaru se cubrió la cara nuevamente.

-Esto debe ser una broma!

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Señor...

-Qué?

-Tiene una llamada... desde Tokio...

-Gracias...

Sesshoumaru contestó el teléfono.

-Bueno?

-Sesshoumaru...

-Hola, cómo estás?

-Estoy bien... llamé a tu apartamento, pero he hablado casi con 20 personas...

-Perdona... es que estoy en el trabajo y pongo un salto a mi oficina, me debí equivocar y mandarlo a recepción...

-Ah... estás muy ocupado?

Sesshoumaru echó un vistazo al grueso material frente a él.

-Sólo... un poco... mucho... demasiado...

-Lo siento... entonces no te molesto más...

-No! Preciosa... qué... qué me ibas a decir?

-No es nada importante, hay una película que quiero ir a ver... pero no te preocupes...

-Lo siento, esta noche no puedo... pero te prometo que te llevaré a ver esa película...

-Está bien...

-Tengo que irme... te llamo más tarde...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Sí?

-Te quiero...

-Cuídate mucho... volveré tan pronto me sea posible...

-Adiós...

Sesshoumaru suspiró al cerrar la llamada, tomó su pluma y la lista.

-Traéme algo de comer, por favor...

-Como desee, señor...

-Gracias...

Mientras Sesshoumaru revisaba la lista, no podía sacar de su mente a Rin. Cerró los ojos sólo un segundo.

-Lo siento...

…...

Apenas terminó el listado y dejó todo en orden para volverse a marchar.

-Señor...

-Sí?

-Hay problemas en la planta de producción...

Sesshoumaru fue a la planta y al ver el desastre suspiró.

-Por Kami, debe ser una conspiración...

…...

Rin colocó los platos sobre la mesa y se alejó para ver si faltaba algo cuando timbró el teléfono.

-Sesshoumaru, a qué hora llegas?

-Lo siento tanto, preciosa... pero hay problemas en la fábrica y estamos atrasados con la producción...

-E-es terrible...

-No me puedo ir ahora, tengo que resolver esto... perdóname, onegai...

-Sí...

-Rin, por favor, perdóname...

-No importa... comprendo...

-Rin, preciosa...

-Espero que todo se resuelva a tiempo...

-Te llamaré más tarde...

-No te molestes...

-Rin... Rin...

Se cortó la llamada. Sesshoumaru tenía ganas de mandarlo todo por el caño, pero la responsabilidad podía más que él.

…...

**Noche buena.-**

Luego de compartir la noche con sus amigos, Rin volvió a su apartamento. Lya le había pedido que se quedara a dormir, pero ella no quiso importunarlos, eran una pareja de recién casados y estaba segura que la celebración continuaría una vez sólos. Encendió el árbol navideño y se lo quedó viendo.

-Soy una estúpida...

Lo apagó y se fue a dormir, al pasarle por el lado, un adorno se cayó y se rompió.

…...

Al terminar las entregas, Sesshoumaru se dirigió al polo norte.

-Jaken, ven conmigo...

-Qué sucede, señor?

-Vas a volver con el trineo...

-Pero...

-No tengo tiempo para líneas aéreas, necesito llegar rápido...

-Como desee, señor...

En el camino, Jaken notaba a su jefe preocupado y algo acongojado.

-Señor... se va a perder la mañana de navidad...

-Hay algo mucho más importante que estoy apunto de perder...

-Qué cosa?

-El amor, Jaken...

Sesshoumaru llegó al apartamento de Rin, Jaken se marchó. Una vez adentro, tomó las llaves de junto a la puerta y se digirió a la habitación. Sintió que se le partía el corazón al ver su rostro aún rojo e hinchado. Acarició sus mejillas con ternura.

-Preciosa...

-Hmm...

-Rin...

Rin despertó exhaltada.

-Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Lo siento yo...

-Cómo entraste?

-Dejaste tus llaves en mi auto...

Rin se sentó en la cama, apartando el cabello de su rostro.

-Sesshoumaru, son las 6 de la mañana, qué rayos haces aquí?

-Implorar tu perdón y que me aceptes de nuevo?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Yo pensé que eras diferente...

-Rin...

-No! Sesshoumaru... no más...

Rin levantó la mirada, sus ojos enrojecidos, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Onegai... no más...

-Rin... onegai, perdóname... algún día comprenderás... te estuve llamando toda la noche...

-No me mientas más... no sé qué clase de vida loca llevas, pero no soy una rompe hogares... Sesshoumaru, esto que haces está mal! Por qué le eres infiel a tu esposa? Acaso no has pensado en tus hijos?

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Esposa? Hijos? Te lo juro, Rin, soy soltero y si cada uno de los preservativos que he usado, hicieron su trabajo, no tengo hijos... Te presenté con mi hermano y su esposa! Con mi mejor amigo!

-Sabes? Creo que es mejor que te vayas...

-Rin...

-Por favor...

-Yo sólo...

-Por favor...

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Realmente lo siento, Rin...

Poniéndose de pie, sacó una cajita de su bolsillo.

-Cuando lo ví, pensé en tí... espero que te guste...

Sesshoumaru se marchó. No tenía ni ganas de caminar, se sentó en los bancos fuera del edificio mientras aún nevaba.

-Genial...

Rin, aún en su habitación abrió la caja y se llevó las manos a la boca. Una delicada gargantilla de platino con una piedra preciosa de colgante.

-Por Kami! …No... No me voy a dejar controlar por un regalo costoso!

Rin se levantó y salió para devolverle el regalo, lo vio sentado en plena nevada y hablando por su celular.

-Podrías venir por mí? Sólo un par de horas, me iré de Tokio... No me importa... me rechazó... Me rechazó, maldita sea! Acaso quieres un maldito video?

Sesshoumaru lanzó su celular y cayó en el medio de la calle, un auto lo aplastó.

-Maldición!

-Hacer tantas rabietas tan temprano, definitivamente es malo para el corazón...

-Rin!

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada. Rin se acercó con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-Preciosa, perdóname... onegai, Rin, te lo juro, no hay nadie más con quien quisiera pasar la navidad, pero...

-Shh... tengo mucho frío...

Sesshoumaru apenas curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, preciosa...

-Menos palabras y más besos...

Pronto se perdieron en un apasionado beso, tomándola en brazos entraron al apartamento, temporalmente saciados de sus labios, se apartaron y sonrieron.

-No me tienes por un regalo...

-Eso lo sé...

-A quién le gritabas?

-A un amigo...

-Debe ser muy bueno para soportarte...

-El mejor...

-Qué tal si lo llamas y te disculpas?

Sesshoumaru sonrió, aún sin soltarla llamó a Jaken y canceló el viaje. Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Qué obediente eres!

-No te lo imaginas...

Rin rió a carcajadas y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Sabes? Aún tengo algo de sueño... qué tal si me acompañas?

Sesshoumaru se echó una risa ronca y sexy, Rin sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina al escucharlo, halándolo por el cuello de la camisa, lo haló hacia la habitación.

-Vestido de Santa... me gusta... quién lo diría!

Sesshoumaru volvió a reír mientras conocía a esta nueva Rin que lo desvestía arrancándole los botones y acariciando su cuerpo.

-Preciosa...

-Menos palabras y más besos... Sí que eres un especimen! Qué haces en la calle? Perteneces a un museo!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la abrazó para acomodarse sobre ella.

-Qué tal si me dejas jugar un ratito?

-No te entretengas mucho...

-Contigo? No prometo nada...

La besó apasionadamente y desvió sus besos por su cuello y pecho, la vio soltarse el sostén quedando expuesta a la mirada lujuriosa frente a él. Rió a carcajadas al verlo literalmente babearse por ella.

-Por Kami! Son reales?

Rin rió nuevamente.

-Porqué no las pruebas a ver?

-Excelente idea!

La risa quedó atragantada al sentir sus labios sobre su piel y su lengua acariciándola.

-Hm! Sessh!

-Deliciosa... y 100% reales!

Rin rió nuevamente.

-Vamos, Sessh... como si no te hubieras quedado viéndome un par de veces...

-Grr!

Deslizó su mano sobre su muslo y entre sus piernas para separarlas y acariciarla a sus anchas mientras se divertía con la piel de su pecho.

-Hm! Tienes dedos mágicos...

-Aún no conoces toda la magia...

Acomodándose entre sus piernas la acarició una última vez mientras la contemplaba.

-Sessh!

-Hermosa...

Se dedicó a besarla haciéndola gemir, deslizando su lengua en su interior mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecerse ante sus caricias hasta que finalmente la sintió alcanzar el clímax. Volviendo a sus labios, la besó apasionadamente y permitió que recuperara el aliento. Ella le sonrió mientras lo acariciaba sobre el pantalón.

-Ahora me toca a mí...

Haciéndolo quedar contra el colchón, se irguió sobre él y bajó la cremallera con los dientes. Al verlo, sólo sonrió mordiéndose los labios.

-Pero qué bello!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-De seguro que es tan delicioso como el resto...

Comenzó acariciándolo para luego acompañarle con besos, saboreaba haciéndolo gemir, sentía sus manos perderse en su cabellera mientras su cuerpo se contraía. Lo sentía a punto de ceder, pero él la apartó y en un rápido movimiento, manteníendola presa de un apasionado beso, entró en ella, haciéndola ahogar un gemido en su garganta. Continuó movíendose haciéndola estremecerse y aferrarse a su espalda.

…...

Sesshoumaru abre los ojos y sonríe al verla a su lado, acaricia sus mejillas.

-Realmente te quiero, preciosa...

-Eso es muy bueno, pero tengo mucho sueño...

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó con ternura.

-Desde cuándo estás despierta?

-Tengo tantas cosas en la mente, no puedo dormir...

-Vamos, relájate...

Le permite acomodarse entre sus brazos para dormir.

-Así está mejor...

Sesshoumaru rió.

…...

Rin se levantó y fue hasta la cocina guiada por el delicioso aroma de la comida. Sesshoumaru estaba frente a la estufa, lo abrazó desde atrás y lo besó en la espalda.

-Qué haces?

-Pensé en preparar algo para comer...

-Huele delicioso...

Luego de comer, se quedaron en el sillón, Sesshoumaru contemplaba el árbol de navidad de Rin.

-Es hermoso...

-Qué cosa?

-Tu árbol... está cargado de esperanza...

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Estás diciendo cosas raras otra vez...

-Lo siento... Rin... no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo de anoche... así que necesito que me escuches...

-Bien...

-Mi trabajo exige mucho de mí... lamentablemente he tenido que sacrificar muchas cosas... no era mi intención, pero no puedo dejar cosas inconclusas...

-Sólo estaba molesta...

-Rin... mi fábrica no está en Japón... y cuando tenga que ir, será por tiempos prolongados... sólo espero que comprendas eso...

-No puedo ir contigo cuando vayas?

-Me temo que no te dedicaría el tiempo que mereces...

Rin asintió.

-No hay problemas...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Estoy seguro de que podemos hacer que esto funcione...

Rin sonrió.

-Espero que estés en lo correcto...

…...

**6 meses después.-**

Rin llega al apartamento y deja su bolsa a un lado, ve el reloj y se decide a cocinar. En ese justo momento llega Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor!

-Preciosa, no cocines...

-Seguro?

-Qué tal si me dejas a mí hacerlo?

-Hm! Rico! Adelante!

Luego de un tierno beso, Rin se fue a la habitación. Al terminar, todo estaba listo, Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla en yukata y la besó apasionadamente mientras la recargaba contra la pared.

-Estoy a punto de mandar la cena por el caño...

-Hmm... tengo todo el día sin comer... no sería sexy si me gruñe la panza...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y volvió a besarla mientras deslizaba su mano bajo la yukata, comprobando que no llevaba nada más.

-Me encanta! Grrr!

Rin rió. Después de la cena, Sesshoumaru buscó el postre.

-Wow!

-Esto lo compré... espero que te guste...

-De seguro que sí...

Al destapar el suyo, Rin dio un grito y se aferró a su cuello. Sobre el trozo de cheesecake había una sortija de platino con un diamante montado.

-Sessh!

-Rin... te casarías conmigo?

-Síii!

Sesshoumaru la cargó riendo y llenándola de besos.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, Sessh...

Se besaron nuevamente.

…...

Fue una boda simple y hermosa, rodeado sólo de los amigos más cercanos. De luna de miel, fueron por todo el mundo, Rin estaba sorprendida de todo lo que Sesshoumaru conocía.

Eran una pareja feliz, pero a medida que se acercaba diciembre, Sesshoumaru estaba más y más ocupado, dismuyendo drásticamente el tiempo juntos. Llegó de su viaje y vio la cena servida.

-Rin...

En la habitación, Rin dormía con los ojos hinchados.

-Preciosa...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Rin, lo siento, mi amor, hay una nevada horrible y...

-No importa... sé que tienes una buena excusa...

-Rin...

-Ya no sé si creerte...

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza y asintió.

-Creo que... ya es tiempo de que sepas la verdad...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Te pido por favor... que me creas... tienes que creer en mí...

-No estoy para juegos...

-Por favor, Rin... yo soy Santa Claus...

Rin se lo quedó viendo y movió la cabeza de lado a lado con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Acaso te crees que esto es un juego? Sesshoumaru, por Kami, soy tu esposa!

-Necesito que creas en mí...

-No! No puedo! Es absurdo! Santa Claus, Papá Noel, como quieras decirle, es un mito!

-No digas eso! Rin, me vas a matar!

-Sesshoumaru!

Frente a sus ojos Sesshoumaru comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Cree en mí! Rin, debes creer en mí!

Rin cerró los ojos.

-Sí! Sí creo! Sesshoumaru, creo en tí! CREO EN TÍ!

Al abrir los ojos, lo vio frente a ella, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué rayos fue eso?

-Si no crees en mí, no puedes verme...

Palpando su rostro, se fijó en su mirada.

-De verdad eres Santa Claus?

-Prefiero Papá Noel...

-Pero...

-Te lo explicaré todo a su debido tiempo...

Sesshoumaru besó sus manos.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar... quiero que vengas conmigo...

-Sessh...

-Eres mi esposa... tienes derecho a conocer el secreto... nos iremos mañana al medio día...

-Por cuánto tiempo nos iremos?

-Hasta enero...

-Kami, no tengo tiempo para empacar todo!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-No necesitas empacar...

…...

Una vez en el Polo Norte, Rin veía maravillada a su alrededor, ya los 6 meses de oscuridad habían comenzado y el pueblo se veía simplemente maravilloso.

-Kami, es precioso, mi amor!

-Y eso que aún no has visto la casa...

…...

Después de que la emoción se asentara, Sesshoumaru decidió que era mejor dormir, Rin lo vio acomodado en la cama, se sentó a su lado.

-Esto es maravilloso, mi amor! Pero... cómo llegaste a ser Papá Noel?

-Viene de familia... pero mi madre me nombró por su abuelo, mi segundo nombre sí es Nicholas...

-Sólo que no lo usas...

-En el mundo mortal? Ya es suficientemente raro llamarme Sesshoumaru Kurautsu...

-Sólo por tu apellido pensé dos veces casarme contigo...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Es Claus... pero trata de traducirlo al japonés...

-Así que...

-Usted es la señora Claus...

Rin sonrió y lo besó jugueteando con sus labios.

-Hm!

-Es algo extraño... pero... me puedo acostumbrar a esto...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas nuevamente.

-Y qué hay de tu hermano?

-Inuyasha? Él es mi medio hermano...

-Y él no se convierte en Papá Noel?

-Sí... si algo me pasa y no puedo cumplir mi trabajo... o si muero sin dejar un sucesor...

-Eso es horrible!

-Por eso él dice que prefiere nunca serlo... ha viajado conmigo varias veces...

-Se puede?

-Claro! Hay espacio de sobra en el trineo!

-Puedo ir contigo esta navidad?

-Por supuesto, señora Claus...

Ambos rieron antes de perderse entre las sábanas.

…...

Rin despertó y sonrió, Sesshoumaru a su lado, aún dormía, acarició su rostro y lo besó con ternura.

-Buenos días, mi amor...

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Hm! Mi amor, eso fue genial!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo... me acompañas a desayunar?

-Seguro...

Una vez en el comedor, Rin veía maravillada a Sesshoumaru interactuar con sus ayudantes, sabiendo el nombre de cada uno. Una joven le colocó su plato en la mesa.

-Gracias... em...

-Lilly...

-Lilly, gracias...

-Somos muchos, pero ya se acostumbrará, señora Claus...

-Por favor... no me digas señora...

-Y cómo le llamo?

-Rin está bien...

-Bueno... Rin está bien...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Rin...

-Rin...

-Eso es!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Wow! Es genial! Dónde viven todos los duendes?

Hubo un suspiro general y un cese del trabajo. Sesshoumaru la corrigió.

-No son duendes, son elfos...

-Lo siento!

-Albert te enseñará lo básico... incluyendo la diferencia entre cada raza de seres mágicos...

-Por favor, que sea hoy mismo! Sessh, los ofendí!

-Estoy seguro de que te perdonarán... verdad chicos?

-Sí!

-Seguro!

Rin sonrió. Al terminar el desayuno, Sesshoumaru le dio un recorrido por la casa y se despidió con un tierno beso para irse a la fábrica. Rin vio a Albert a su lado.

-Soy un libro en blanco...

-Bueno... vamos con lo básico...

Albert la llevó a un gran salón lleno de retratos de los Claus, en el centro el de Sesshoumaru.

-Contrario a lo que se piensa, no es eterno, es una familia a quien se le encomendó la misión y es pasado entre los descendientes...

-Y si no hay varones?

-Desafortunadamente el saco de juguetes pesa mucho, ninguna mujer tendría la fuerza para cargarlo y si la tuviera, sus músculos estarían lejos de la estética femenina...

-Ya veo...

Albert le explicó todo lo necesario incluyendo la diferencia entre elfo y duende.

-Puedo ir a verlo?

-Sí...

La guiaron a la oficina de Sesshoumaru. Parecía más una central espía de la CIA que la oficina de Santa Claus.

-Vaya! Y todo esto?

-Llevo el control para rectificar la lista...

-Aw! Yo pensaba que era algo mágico...

-Tiene su magia... y mucha tecnología...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Qué tal todo?

-Genial! Me encanta estar aquí!

Una luz encendió en una de las pantallas.

-Oh! Kami! Este niño no se comporta ni 5 minutos!

-Qué pasa?

-Está haciendo una pataleta en el centro comercial... mordió a su madre! Tengo que crear una lista de insufribles... encabezaría la lista!

Rin rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Es sólo un niño, mi amor...

-Sólo un niño? Es una pesadilla... Jaken, pon el video de Steve de la navidad pasada...

-Sí, señor...

Entre los regalos bajo el árbol había un bate para su hermano mayor, tomó el bate y destrozó toda la casa incluyendo los demás juguetes.

-Oh! Kami!

-Nunca he dejado carbón, pero este niño me lleva al límite...

-Y cómo sabes si son buenos?

-Sólo menciono el nombre del niño y la ciudad y me muestra lo que hace o ha hecho...

-Cómo comenzó tu familia en esto?

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y le hizo cosquillas.

-Eres una máquina de preguntas!

-Anda, dime...

-Hace 300 años, mi tatatarabuelo disfrutaba de ayudar a los demás... de niño, regalaba sus juguetes a los niños pobres... muchas veces volvía descalzo a la casa porque regalaba sus zapatos...

-Tenía un gran corazón...

-Y por eso, la gente comenzó a decir que era un santo, como adulto era igual... y se le encomendó la tarea de llevar su mensaje de esperanza y compartir por todo el mundo... verás... yo sólo soy un hombre... la magia verdadera la tienen los elfos... sin ellos, no existiría la navidad... ellos estaban siendo atacados y no tenían donde vivir por la tala de los bosques... así que les propuso vivir en un lugar imposible para los humanos llegar...

-El polo norte...

-El ambiente más hostil del mundo... incluso más que los desiertos...

-Eso es sorprendente...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la llevó a la fábrica.

-Qué tal?

-Kami, esto es grandioso!

-Mira esto...

Le mostró uno de los diseños de ella. Rin quedó sorprendida de la calidad del juguete.

-Es... es perfecto!

…...

Mientras el día se acercaba, Sesshoumaru estaba más y más tenso, Rin lograba calmarlo con una taza de chocolate y un tierno beso.

-Sólo tú puedes revisar la lista?

-No...

-Te ayudo? Así puedes dormir un par de horas...

-El problema es que de dormir, quiero hacerlo contigo...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Ya tu hermano y su esposa llegaron...

-Genial!

-Estaba pensando en hacer para la cena de navidad, cerdo asado, una rica ensalada y algo de postre...

-Cerdo, seguro, ensalada... puré de papas con salsa bien espesa! Y dulces no deben faltar!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Vas a tener que hacer ejercicios por toda una semana, después de la cena!

-Hmm... mandaré a cambiar el colchón por una colchoneta olímpica...

Rin rió mientras Sesshoumaru mordisqueaba su cuello.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Te lo prometo, preciosa... cuando todo esto termine, nos iremos de vacaciones a un lugar exótico, donde nadie nos moleste y te haré cosas ricas todo el día...

Rin suspiró por las caricias de su lengua en su cuello.

-Hm! Sessh! Te va a valer cumplir tus promesas!

-Te lo prometo...

Rin fue a recibir a la visita, la sorpresa fue ver a Kagome.

-Por Kami! Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Kagome sonrió acariciándose el vientre.

-3 meses y medio... se nota mucho?

-Bueno... eras plana como una tabla...

Rin los invitó a pasar mientras llevaban las maletas a la habitación.

-Sesshoumaru está súper ocupado, pero estará con nosotros para la cena... Oh! Kami! Es genial!

…...

Al momento de la cena, Sesshoumaru recibió a su hermano y esposa, después de cenar, se quedaron junto al fuego, compartiendo el postre y la buena nueva.

-Entonces hay un juguete más para fabricar este año...

-Estoy pensando en algo para bebés recién nacidos...

-Debe ser de colores y más grande que la boca!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Y ustedes no están planeando nada en un futuro cercano?

Kagome le dio un codazo a su marido al notar la mirada de Rin.

-Qué?

-No importa, tienen mucho tiempo... son una pareja joven! A nosotros nos tomó 4 años decidirnos!

Rin sonrió.

-No hace falta, Kagome...

Una vez en la habitación, Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo, había visto la mirada de Rin, cuando salió del baño, la vio ponerse crema en las manos y lo besó en la mejilla antes de acostarse.

-Rin...

-Sí?

-Tú no quieres tener hijos?

-Qué? Pero de dónde rayos sacas eso?

-No lo sé... te pusiste rara cuando hablaron de eso...

-Tú quieres tener hijos?

-Quién soy?

Rin suspiró.

-Nunca discutimos acerca de eso...

-Y automáticamente pensaste que no quiero tener hijos?

-La verdad es que no lo pensé hasta que ví a Kagome hoy...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Sí quiero tener hijos, Rin... y cuando eso pase, sólo quiero pedirte algo...

-Qué cosa?

-Trata que la fecha de parto sea a principio de año... cuando estoy más ligero de trabajo...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Te lo prometo, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Y... cuándo vamos a abrir esa fábrica?

Rin rió mientras sentía las manos de Sesshoumaru bajo su ropa.

-Sessh!

-Vamos, amor... Así el año próximo, seremos una familia...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Sabes algo? El método que uso por lo general ha coincidido con tus viajes...

-A qué te refieres?

-A que... hoy es un día perfecto para querer un bebé...

Ambos rieron antes de perderse entre las sábanas.

…...

**1 año después.-**

Sesshoumaru estaba listo para partir, todos esperaban ver el maravilloso despegue. Rin se acercó con un hermoso bebito en brazos, vestido como su papá.

-Espera... Nick quiere despedirse...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, cargó al pequeño y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Vas a cuidar de mami mientras no estoy?

-Me parece que aún necesita que lo cuiden a él...

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, cariño... ve con cuidado...

Sesshoumaru se marchó, Rin volvió a la casa con el pequeño en brazos. Inuyasha sacaba dulces de una jarra.

-Inuyasha, es media noche...

-Para tí... para mí, es medio día...

-Ah! El cambio de horario... Kagome debe pasarla mal con Sydney...

-Es lo mismo aquí y en Tokio, cada dos horas...

-Qué afortunada soy! Nick desde el nacimiento duerme 4 horas...

-Sí... suertuda...

Rin rió y se despidió. Una vez en la habitación, besó a su pequeño antes de acomodarlo a dormir, se quedó viéndolo dormido y sonrió.

-Eres precioso como tu papi...

…...

Rin se levantó con el llanto de Nicholas y luego de amamantarlo, fue a la central de operaciones.

-Cómo va todo?

-Camino a América y a tiempo!

-Perfecto...

Los elfos le sonrieron, Rin pidió que les sirvieran más chocolate.

-Hoy es un día muy largo...

-Pero mañana lo compensa todo...

-Así es...

…...

Ya era 25 de diciembre y todos esperaban ansiosos la vuelta de Sesshoumaru, la celebración comenzó al ver el trineo desde lejos. Todos corrieron a la central, donde una enorme fuente les mostraba la mañana de navidad de cada pequeño. Sesshoumaru llegó con su hijo en brazos. Rin a su lado, la besó con ternura.

-Feliz navidad, preciosa...

-Feliz navidad, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru vio a su hijo en brazos.

-Jamás lo habría logrado sin tí, preciosa... gracias por todo...

-Gracias a tí, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru besó al pequeño en la cabeza quien sonrió marcándosele hoyuelos en las mejillas, Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Mira, mi amor! Sonríe porque su papi lo quiere mucho...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó con ternura y continuaron viendo las respuestas de los niños a los regalos que habían recibido, una lluvia de sonrisas y gritos llenos de felicidad.

-Esto hace que valga la pena...

-Tienes toda la razón.

Rin tomó a su pequeño en brazos, el pequeño se quedó con unos dedos de su papá en la mano.

-Te gusta? Un día, tú serás quien haga todo esto posible...

Rin sonrió y besó a su pequeño en la cabeza.

_**FIN**_

**N/A: Hola! Espero que estén bien y que hayan tenido unas muy felices fiestas! Yo la pasé súper con mi familia! Aquí les tengo este fic, para que sepan que no me he olvidado de ustedes, sólo que tengo mucho trabajo. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y me dejen sus reviews, saludos a todos y muchos deseos de unas muy felices fiestas!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
